


Isak's best pillow

by unsungyellowraincoat



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Character Analysis, M/M, season 3 meta, this is NOT a fic, this is an old tumblr post that got flagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungyellowraincoat/pseuds/unsungyellowraincoat
Summary: my tumblr post of isak's pillows archived because it keeps getting flagged.





	Isak's best pillow

**Author's Note:**

> i made this post over two years ago before the final episode of season 3. it's now flagged as adult content and cannot be viewed due to tumblr's nipple apocalypse, so i'm archiving it here.

Can we take this moment to appreciate how every little detail on Skam is so well thought out, so well put together, including the pillows in Isak’s room. Isak & Even constantly sharing clothes is cute af, but in this absolutely unnecessary tumblr essay I would like to argue that even Isak’s pillows can tell a story. You did not ask for this but here it is, my in-depth analysis of Isak’s pillows. Come and walk this journey with me.

We are first introduced to Isak’s pillows in episode 1 when he wakes up hungover in his room. We can see that he has two pillows he sleeps with, one with a grey and another one with a blue pillow case, and he seems to prefer the blue one over the grey one.

 

 

 

His preference for the blue pillow is further confirmed in episodes 2 and 3 as we can see below.

 

 

In episode 5 Even spends the weekend at Isak’s place. In the first clip of the episode, we can see a brief, small glimpse of the now familiar blue pillow case in the upper left corner of the frame. Even can also be seen lying on the left side of the bed. Has he been using this pillow? 

 

 

Our suspicions are confirmed in the next clip when Isak wakes up alone the next day. There is a note on the blue pillow, so Even has clearly been using it, while Isak wakes up on the grey pillow, which looks quite flat and sad in comparison. 

 

 

Later on in the episode we can see Isak smelling and hugging the pillow Even used earlier. This is all v cute and sweet, I mean who hasn’t smelled their crush’s pillow or jumper or dirty gym socks or whatever else you can get your hands on, but it’s even more meaningful if you consider that this clip is from Thursday and Even left on Sunday. It’s been four days, yet the blue pillow is still on the wrong side of the bed because, as you may have noticed, Isak always sleeps on the right side next to his nightstand. In the beginning of the clip we can see him lying in bed with his head on the grey pillow. Has Isak been using the inferior grey pillow for four days because he doesn’t want Even’s smell to rub off?

 

 

In episode 6 Isak is sad, heartbroken, can’t sleep, and has gone back to using the blue pillow.

 

 

 

At the end of episode 7 Even comes over and spends the night. In the opening scene of episode 8 we see Isak waking up. All of a sudden he is again using the grey pillow, while the blue pillow is on the left side of the bed, the side Even slept on. Isak has again given Even his best pillow.

 

 

Fast forward to episode 10. Even is now staying with Isak. There are no more secrets, no more hiding, just this intense need and will to take care of the person you love. In the first clip of the week we see Isak take care of sleeping Even, watching over him, making sure he stays warm and safe. Even has the blue pillow again.

 

 

 

In the next bedroom clip you can see a glimpse of the grey pillow in the upper right corner of the bed, the same side Isak always sleeps on. There is a textbook on the nightstand, so I think it’s safe to assume that Isak has been sleeping on this side, maybe doing some homework when Even is asleep. The blue pillow is nowhere to be seen, which means it’s most likely out of the frame, on the left side of the bed, the side Even sleeps on. Even has been staying in Isak’s room all week. He’s been using Isak’s favourite pillow all week. They don’t switch back and forth.

 

 

What can we conclude from this pillow saga then? Since the beginning, we’ve seen Even do ridiculously romantic things for Isak. We’ve seen him put Isak before himself, trying to protect him from his mental illness. But in his own little way, Isak has also been trying to take care of Even, trying to make him comfortable, since the beginning. He gave Even his pillow. The pillow we’ve seen him use every night when he sleeps alone.

 

There you have it. Isak may have been awkward and insecure at first, and he certainly did say the completely wrong thing in the locker room, but according to my very professional research, he has still been putting Even’s comfort before his own since day one. And it just makes me so happy to see how good they are to each other. And it makes me so happy how we can actually _see_ it, in all these little details, without the show having to spell it out for us.


End file.
